Giga
Giga (ギガ) is an antagonist of the anime and manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Introduction The leader of the prison island of Cyber City, Giga is the leader of the most powerful district of the Maruhage Empire, and Tsuru Tsurulina IV's right hand man (though this could be seen as blackmailing). In appearance, Giga is a large musclular man with spiked purple hair. His armor is very abstract, with strange patterns on some parts, and green rings hanging around his arms. Giga's personality is not a pleasent one. He is extremely cruel to the inhabitants of Cyber City, he disturbingly enjoys toying with his opponents, and the only thing he seems to care about is his ever-growing art collection, which consists of the fist masters that he turned into abstract sculptures! Giga is not alone in ruling Cyber City. He has six powerful henchmen called the "6 Cyber Knights" who help him keep the cities inhabitants in line and defeat any intruders. He also has two women who are obsessed with him and cling to him constantly. While the Cyber Knights deal with problems below, Giga prefers to stay in his tower and oversee things. Powers His main ability is the power of "Obuje Shinken" (Fist of Objets オブジエ 真拳, dub: "Fist of Objet D' Art"), which allows for the creation of pieces of art that he uses to attack. This ability also allows him to transform enemies, particularly those with "Shinken" abilities, into art both for his collection and to assist him in powering up upon breaking them. He first showed this ability on a unnamed man who fights with Carrot Shinken (Fist of Carrot, dub fist of the carrot), who battled offscreen with Giga who appeared to have been easily beaten. After absorbing many of his creations, he is able to transform into "Super Giga", which has more powerful armor and much longer pigtailed hair. His attacks have increased 10 fold, and he can now create a dimension where he is completely in charge of everything; from his enemies attacks to his own tangibility! The only way to attack Giga now is through either powers even greater than his own, or through other art forms! However, weaker art attacks will not work on him, and he has the power to rate them in price! According to his subordinates, Giga's second form is completely alien to them, hinting towards how great his immense power truly is! History Intrusion of Cyber City Giga is made Bo-bobo's personal enemy, after one of Cyber Knight's kidnap Heppokomaru. Once Bo-bobo arrives and sees how terribly Giga treats the citizens, he decides to take down Giga personally! This vow only becomes stronger after Giga, out of cruelty and his obsession with his artwork, decides to turn Heppokomaru into one of his abstract sculptures! This only provokes Bo-bobo's wrath even more, and Bo-bobo vows to finish him off, after he goes through Giga's subordinates! Fighting Bo-bobo The fight with Giga starts after J's defeat. Giga drops an empty coffin (the coffin acts as an elevator) down to J's level so that the rebels can challenge him on the top floor of the tower. Once up there, Giga bombards them with a huge string of knives! At first nothing they do works on Giga, until Bo-bobo crashes through the building in a dinosaur costume and smashes Giga! He then demands that Giga let Heppokomaru go, only to see Giga's entire collection which expands across the entire room! Giga tries to squash Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke in every way he can think of, but he is countered by Bo-bobo at all turns! Giga finally gains the advantage again with his "Ultimate King" ability, where he can predict his enemies movements! He is successful at first, the rebels fail to hit him and wind up hitting each other! Luckily for them,Dengakuman secretly latches onto his arm and messes up his counterattack! The abstract master then decides to turn the rebels into statues, but even this blows up in his face, as Bo-bobo turns back to normal and hits him with noodles! He gains another advantage when he activates his evil stereoes, which paralyze his enemies in place with the music that leaks out! It works, but Giga takes too much time to gloat, and gets smashed in the face by Torpedo Girl! After she destroys his stereoes, she and the hajikelist trio attack Giga all at once! Giga still refuses to give up. He creates a massive staircase, with himself at the top and the rebels at the bottom! Despite the large number of traps, Bo-bobo and the rebels ride a walking elevator to the top, and Bo-bobo pile drives Giga's head into the floor! Giga is finally knocked unconcious... or so it would seem... Fighting Bo-bobo Round 2 With Giga out cold, the rebels are free to search for Heppokomaru, until they notice that some of the statues are crumbling to pieces and fusing with Giga! Giga then gets up, completely transformed into "Super Giga"! He takes the fight to the roof of the tower, and activates his special dimension, making the rebels attacks useless! Though dominate at first, Beauty finds a weakness in Giga's technique; another form of art may be able to hurt him. Bo-bobo takes her advice and activates "Family Portrait", where he, Don Patch, Tennosuke, Torpedo Girl, and even Dengakuman take a shot at Giga! Bo-bobo then criticizes Giga for only treasuring abstract and ignoring heart-felt art. Bo-bobo then draws power by breaking his "Nosehair Soul" seal, unleashing several large dragons, which give him their power and drastically increases Bo-bobo's strength! With this new power, Bo-bobo easily harms Giga with powerful punches (but it costs him his limbs everytime he uses them)! Despite his determination to win, Giga is clearly outmatched by Bo-bobo, who then launches himself into the air and brings the sun crashing down on Giga's head(before he punches through it, into Giga) , defeating him once and for all! The New Emporer Playoffs Life doesn't get any easier for Giga afterwards. He becomes a participant in the new emperor playoffs and tries to ambush Bo-bobo with the help of Shibito, Halekulani, Haou, and Lambada, but winds up getting punched in the face by his former subordinate, Despair-Kun! He is later crushed offscreen by Crimson. He somehow recovers and makes his way to the New Emporer Playoff's finals, only to get beaten by Crimson again, and then used as a sacrifice! He regains his power and original form after Bo-bobo destroys the Yamiking. Giga then returns to Cyber City and continues to rule over it (though probably not as cruely as before). Shinsetsu appearances In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Cyber City gets invaded by the IXEX. Most of Giga's henchmen fall victim to the invading forces, but Giga manages to restrain most of them. However he misses hajikelist Hiragi and gets beaten by him with a clothes pin hajike attack. Afterwards, he is dragged to a prison of the Neo Maruhage Empire, where he is to be punished for his failures towards the empire. He revolts with Gunkan, Suzu, and Dengakuman, but they are all beaten by IXEX member, GURA-san the punisher. He is also seen in the last chapter of Shinsetsu, where he attends Tennosuke's Hair Hunter Reunion. Attacks * Hands of Clay Attack (クレ ハンド Kure Hando) : Giga summons hands of clay to pull the enemy into the ground. * Homing Objects (ホミン グ オブジエ) : Giga throws a series of small homing projectiles. * Ultimate King (帝王感覚 Tei Ou Kan Kaku): Giga creates a formula chart to calculate the enemy's thoughts. * Fist of Unchanging Art: Giga summons creatures that change the enemy into Objets D'Art. * Mega Chandelier (メガ チャンダリャ): Two Object D' Art creatures fuse into a chandelier that fires energy spikes balls. * Super Fist of Objet D'Art: Mega Giga Sound (ギガ サウンド): Giga summons giant speakers to immobilize the enemy. * Super Fits of the Objet D'Art: Staircase of Doom: Giga summons a staircase that he can alternate and summon a monster to consume. * The Super Fist of the Objet D'Art Eggs: Giga summons demon eggs to attack the enemy. * Objet D'Art: Perilous Pole: Giga summons a pillar in the middle of the Staircase of Doom whose faces fire lasers from their mouths. * The Super Fist of the Objet D'Art: Thousand Toys(オブジエ 真拳サウサンド トレズ Sausando Torezu): (Cheap Replicants in English dub) Giga summons clones of himself. * Same Game New Frame: Giga disables his enemies' attacks and transports them to another dimension where only artistic attacks may be used. * Neo Plastic Attack: Giga counters enemies' attacks with a shock wave. * Ultimate Sculpture: Golden Fish: Giga summons a giant golden fish to charge at the enemy. Appearances *'Episode appearances': 44-51, 70, 73, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 108, 111, 113, 116, 119-124 162, 168, 170, 176-178, Shinsetsu 40, 51, 56, 72-73 Other Status *'Voice Actor': David Lodge *'Seiyuu': Tomokazu Seki Trivia * Giga is 34 years old. * Despite losing to Bo-bobo and his failure in the New Emporer Playoff's, the two girls from Cyber City still hang out with him. * Giga came in 19th place in the last popularity contest. * In the anime, the music that comes out of the Giga's stereoes is the 4th movement of Dvorak's New World Symphony. This is also more commonly known as the theme music of the fight between Luffy and Crocodile in the anime "One Piece". * In the English dub, Giga never pronounces Objet D' Art correctly (it would be said as ob-je dart) which the narrator points out. Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire